It's Not What We Thought
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Sometimes, certain situations are always mistaken for what they really are. See how Me and my friends learn how not everyhting is what it seems as we hilariously try to find out the truth.


**Here's just an idea that popped up randomly, just a random humorous thingy.**

_Jeremy P.o.V_

I groaned and opened my eyes, seeing the usual ceiling I always see in the mornings. One difference... My head was pounding... I groaned and sat up.

"The hell happened yesterday?" I groaned, "Urgh... don't tell me someone spiked my drink? I swear if Jaime-" I cut myself off noticing two very distinctive things...

One: I was naked.

Two: I was not alone...

My eyes went wide, What...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I scream, falling out of the bed I was in.

"Ngh... urgh... duuude... what's with the noise so early?" the boy in my bed groaned...

"Open your damn EYES!"

"Huh?" he mumbled and opened his eyes, "Dude why're you... naked... on my... floor... wait... this isn't my room... and why am I..." he mumbles noticing what was up...

"Dude... Ryan... WHAT happened last night?" I asked, terrified.

"I... don't know..." he said, just as spooked.

We just sat there for a while, trying to recollect what happened.

"Please... dude... tell me we didn't..." Ryan muttered.

"I have NO clue at ALL! I mean I don't even remember drinking! Someone spiked my drink yesterday!" I told him.

"Did Jaime... or Michelle? Becca?" he wondered out loud.

"Or worse... all three..."

"Maybe Lauren?" he asked next.

"No, she was too busy being Lovey-Dovey to do anything... at least that's one of the few things I remember..."

"So... neither of us remember anything right?" he asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"I don't..."

"Then... we can be sure nothing happened?"

"I think so..." I reply, trying to think back to what happened, but I come up with a complete blank.

"Good." he said, "Let's..."

"Yeah..." I agree, knowing what he means. I get up and start looking through my drawers for something to wear. I hear the door close behind me as he walks across the hall to his own room.

After I'm dressed I head downstairs where, apparently, everyone is already up and eating breakfast, either at the dinner table or on the couch, seeing as we're a big group at the moment, they split up.

Lauren and her boyfriend were cuddling on the couch, feeding each other. Logan and James were next to them watching the news. At the dinner table, Michelle, Becca and Jaime were talking amongst themselves, Kendall was next to them eating while Carlos was stirring something in one of the pans on the stove.

I walk over to Carlos, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hey, baby." I said, kissing the back of his neck. I looked over his shoulder into the pan. "Hmmm, looks good."

"Hey babe, Glad they do. They're for you." he replied.

"Thank you sweetie."

"No problem honey." he replied.

"GAG! Get a room you two." Jaime comments from behind.

"Jealous?" I asked her.

"Not in the slightest."

"She so is." Carlos stated.

"DON'T make me slap you." she threatened.

"And don't make ME kick YOUR ass." I warned back.

"Awwww, he's growing balls." she teased.

"Oh I had them looooooooong before now... I swear you lay a hand on him..." I said glaring.

"Hey, I'm just joking." she said, throwing her hands up defensively.

"Well, I wasn't." I warned again.

"C'mon babe, let it be,m she's just bummed she's the only single one here." Carlos said with a smirk.

"Pfffft, As if!" she exclaimed, "I can live without a worry in my life, unlike you all. It's sooo relaxing being single, not worrying what you wear, if you replied to his/her last text/call, no freaking out thinking you missed an anniversary." she told us.

"How could we ever forget our anniversary?" Carlos and I asked her at the same time, Becca and Michelle awed at us as we stared lovingly at each other.

"Morning peeps! Miss anything?" Ryan said as he walked in, taking a seat next to Kendall and kissing him good morning.

"Nothing much, just Jaime being bummed she's the only single lady around here." Carlos smirked.

"I am not-"

"Admit it J-lo, you're J-E-A-L-O-U-S!" I said. She just rolled her eyes at me and opted to ignored us.

"Awww Don't worry, Jay, You'll find that special someone." Ryan told her.

"Whatever." she muttered, eating the rest of her food.

"Oh, here you go Baby." Kendall said handing a plate to Ryan. Who thanked him long enough to peck him on the lips before digging in. I turned back to Carlos who stood there grinning as he held two plates up, handing one to me.

"Thank you." I said, giving him a loving kiss.

"Couch or dinner table?" he asked me.

"I was hoping to cuddle with you." I said, trying to act as innocent as I could. Which made him 'awww' and smile at me.

"Couch it is." he said and we made our way over.

"Awww why cant we cuddle?" I heard Ryan ask Kendall.

"Logan is still mad at him for trying to make a pass on him last night." Becca chimed, as her and Michelle burst into laughter.

"HE WHAT!" Ryan asked perplexed, "Oh, my god, tell me you got that on tape!"

"Oh, I did!" Jaime said loud enough, making sure Logan heard. He just groaned and sank into his seat. I patted his knee.

"No worries dude, they'll have a good laugh at it and then get bored with it and forget about it completely." I assured him.

"I hope so." he grumbled.

So we sat and ate our breakfast, afterwards we cuddled up together. Logan slightly pouting he was sitting in between two couples when James got up to join the guys in the kitchen.

"Don't be jealous Logie." I told him, which earned me a glare.

"Yeah, just call Becca over, duh." Lauren said rolling her eyes.

"She's too busy laughing her ass off..." he mumbled, I looked to the kitchen part, about to protest, but I was proven wrong by her, so I shut my mouth.

"OH, I should go walk Sydney." Carlos suddenly said, realizing the poor thing had been home alone all night.

"Go ahead babe. I'll stay here and clean up a little." I said. He smiled and nodded at me, pecking me on the cheek.

I watched the news with Logan for a while before breaking the silence.

"Hey Loges?"

"Yeah?" he replied, looking over to me.

"What... happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Don't ask me, I barely remember a thing. How come you don't? Thought you didn't drink." he wondered out loud.

"Uhm... I think someone spiked my drinks... Woke up with a major headache and don't have any recollection from yesterday..." I mumbled.

"So the girls did go ahead with the plan?" Lauren questioned.

I gasped loudly, "So it WAS them!" I exclaimed.

"It was who?" I turned around and saw Jaime, Michelle, Becca and Ryan come over to us.

"YOU THREE!" I called, pointing an accusing finger at the girls.

"US THREE!" Michelle mimicked.

"Wait, where are James and Kendall?" Logan questioned.

"Oh they went to walk with Sydney and Carlos, Fox needs a walk too and Kendall wanted to stretch his legs and enjoy the sun." Jaime said, "Now what are you accusing me of now?"

"THEY SPIKED MY DRINK!"

"You did!" Becca questioned with wide eyes.

"I didn't do Schmidt!" She yelled at us.

"I thought we weren't going to do it." Michelle mumbled.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" I accuse them again.

"That's not cool girls, you know he doesn't want to drink. It's his decision." Ryan said, siding with me.

"We didn't do ANYTHING!" Jaime exclaimed.

"Then explain why my head is practically exploding right now?" I challenged them.

"Well obviously you drank." Becca said in a duh tone.

"I didn't! You spiked my drink!" I countered.

"Proof it! We didn't do anything!" Jaime said glaring.

"Okay! BACK OFF! All of you!" Lauren exclaimed, "Jaime, Becca, Michelle. Did you spike Jer's drink?"

"No!" They replied in unison.

"Did you drink anything with alcohol?" she asked next, turning to me.

"No." I replied.

"Then." She turned to Ryan, "Did YOU spike his drink?"

"What? Hell no! That's just uncool! It's his choice to drink or not, not mine. I'd never. Sides, I was wasted." He said honestly. Becca and Michelle chiming a 'No shit' in unison.

"C'mon Jer-bear, you know us better than that!" Michelle called.

"Indeed and I know for a fact you've said you were gonna spike my drink. MULTIPLE times to be exact." I told them.

"We're just pickin on you when we say that dude." Becca said with a roll of her eyes.

"But if it weren't you... who did..." The girls turned a suspicious eye to Lauren.

"Pffft I got better things to do." Lauren said, resuming her position on her Boyfriend's lap.

"True." The girls chimed. Then they, Plus me and Ryan, turned to Logan.

"Don't even try to accuse me, I've been trying to get Kendall off of me all night." Logan said at which Ryan snorted and tried to hold back his laugh.

"What?" I asked giving him a funny look. Jaime then pushed her phone up into my face. A video playing, Ryan looked over my shoulder, wanting to see it again.

When it finishing we were all laughing loudly as Logan sunk further into his seat. When we all composed ourselves I noticed me and Ryan were standing close. We caught each others eyes and blushed, taking a step away and looking to the wall on the other side of the room.

"So the mystery Remains unsolved." I said after a small moment of silence and crossed my arms with a frown. "Who would-"

"Santa?" Michelle said randomly and we all gave her a weird look, "What?" Ryan, Jaime, Logan and I facepalmed as Becca and Lauren laughed.

"I'm serious here!" I whined, "WHO spiked my drink?"

"Well there are only Three people left." Lauren suddenly said.

"I don't know... would James do such a thing?" Jaime wondered out loud.

"Carlos wouldn't would he? He'd respect my choices right?" I asked, hoping someone would say I was being silly for even thinking it could be him.

"Kendall Was all over Logan so it couldn't be him could it?" Ryan wondered to himself.

It was silent for a while. Then we all just decided that we'd find out when they got back. I worried my bottom lip though. Hoping, no praying it wasn't Carlos.

**LINE**

A few hours later the door opened and we all looked up from what we were doing, only to fall over laughing as we saw a drenched James and Kendall walk in, with an equally wet Sydney and Fox with them. Carlos, who was trying to keep his laugh in, but failing miserably, trailed behind.

"Oh," I started, trying to keep it in.

"My," Becca continued with a snort.

"GOD!" Ryan exclaimed in hysterics.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" the duo exclaimed as the dogs just cocked their heads at us as they panted with their tongues out.

"Believe me," Jaime got out before she started laughing again.

"It SO is!" Michelle finished.

"This is GOLD!" Logan said as he snapped pictures, probably trying to get his revenge from last night.

"URGH! I'm going to shower!" James called irritatedly as he walked towards the bathroom.

"HELL NO! I'M FIRST!" Kendall called angrily.

"The dogs are first, you two can dry off and wait!" Carlos stated matter of factly and whistled Sydney and Fox over to the bathroom as he entered and closed the door, locking it.

The two screamed in frustration and glared to the door. Meanwhile our laughter had died down and we surrounded them, which they noticed.

I gave them a stern look, "I got something to ask you and you better be honest."

"What's with the face?" James asked.

"Did you spike my drink?" I simply asked, glaring at them.

"What! No! I was barely conscious." Kendall said.

"More like too busy." Jaime snickered, earning her a glare from the blond. She waved at him innocently.

"Then..." I turned to James.

"I've got better things to do!" he exclaimed.

"Well who else could it be!" I yelled in frustration, it couldn't be Carlos could it? No one said anything as they probably read my mind with as much disbelief as me.

We all sighed as we sat back down, Kendall and James drying their hair with a towel as they went to their rooms to change, leaving the shower for later.

It felt like forever until Carlos opened the bathroom door again and the two dogs bounded out, almost tripping him on their way, as they chased each other around the living room.

"Hey, what's with the silence?" he asked as he sat down on the armrest of the couch, next to me.

"Litos, Did... you..." I tried to ask.

"Urgh, out with it! Did you spike his drink?" Jaime said with an eyeroll.

"What?" he asked perplexed, though I heard a... nervous tone...

"Did you?" I asked, pleading it wasn't him.

"N-no!... n-not exaclty..." he muttered.

"So you did?" I asked in disbelief.

"Duuuude." Ryan said.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" he exclaimed loudly, "I-I went to get everyone's drinks and I was not paying attention and I ended up forgetting whose was whose and I panicked and I just handed them out randomly! PLEASE forgive me! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" he exclaimed desperately, barely pausing in between words and all in one breath. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, "I'm so, so, so, so, sorry!" He said.

"An... accident?" I asked for reassurance.

"Yes! I would never make you drink!... well depends on what and in what situation, but , gah that's not what it's about, I'm sorry!" he said, making me blush when he trailed off.

I let out a heavy sigh. "It's okay, babe." I said and hugged him back.

"Well that's one mystery solved." Ryan sighed, then his eyes widened and he put his hand over his mouth.

"One?" Jaime asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean one?" Logan asked.

"Wasn't that what this was all about?" Becca questioned.

"Well.. I.. uhm... no... yes! I don't know!" Poor Ryan exclaimed confused. I sighed.

"Well... there is one other thing..." I started and everyone stared at me expectantly.

I blushed deeply, "We uh... we... woke up in a …. compromising position... and have no clue how we got there..." I mumbled embarrassingly.

"What?" Carlos asked confused.

"We … uh... were in the same bed..."

"So?" Kendall asked, still confused.

"Naked." Ryan groaned.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed, though the girls more like squealed...excitedly?

Ryan and I narrowed our eye at them.

"Well you were kinda far gone... but you only took one glass..." Carlos murmured, not as upset as I thought he would be.

"Ya, though Ryan was wasted, It's not surprising he doesn't remember a thing, but you? You only took one glass." Kendall said, also surprisingly calm.

"Hey, that is weird." Jaime said.

"I prolly gave him Ry's drink... he had the strongest." Carlos said unsure.

"That doesn't explain how him and me ended up... like THAT." I exclaimed.

"The naked part is easy, we played strip poker." Logan mumbled. And sound of recognition were made.

"Wait... I know how to play poker?" I asked out loud in confusion.

"And I recall telling two of the guys to go to bed at the end before we started a second game cuz they were already drowsy..." Becca mumbled.

"YOU told someone to go to bed?" we all asked in surprise.

"HEY! I sat in between two very drunk and about to puke people!" she exclaimed.

"Us? But if one of them was me how would I puke? I was probably wasted from one glass apparently, but how was I about to puke?" I asked.

"OH! I remember that!" Lauren piped up, "You kept eating those pretzel thingies and started feeling nauseous cuz you ate like... 4 bags." she told us.

"Wait... so nothing happened?" Ryan asked for clarification.

"If there was, I would have known, I was the least drunk and remember everything." Lauren said with a nod.

"So you mean to say... It's not what we thought?" Ryan and I exclaimed simultaneously, about ready to slap ourselves silly.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THE END!**

**What'd you guys think? This just randomly popped up in my mind!, took a while to finish but eh, I'm lazy and have an unco-operative mind. Hope you liked it guys!**


End file.
